


Snippet of Love Over the Years (by Jack Kelly)

by Crystal059



Series: Pride Month Challenge [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Art Shows, Asexual Crutchie, Crutchie's last name is Thomson, Just cause I needed a last name for him, Modern AU, Multi, They all go to NYU, Wedding Bands, mentioned Spot Conlons/Racetrack Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: Title says it all.





	Snippet of Love Over the Years (by Jack Kelly)

Jack Kelly loves his boyfriends.

He's loved his boyfriends since before they were even dating, before he even knew what romantic love was.

He's loved Crutchie since the two of them first met in kindergarten, when little six-year-old Jack Kelly saved six-year-old Crutchie from the "in second grade" Delancey brothers. And he's loved Davey since eighth grade history and Davey burst into nervous stutters and tears while presenting a project in front of the entire class.

Jack has loved them both since his first art show, when Crutchie and Davey showed up wearing dress shirts and pants with colourful ties. If he had known anything about the future then, he would have kissed them both passionately after Crutchie had joked, "We're dressed up 'cause we're practicing for your future art shows at those galleries where people will buy all ya work," in his heavy New York City accent.

Looking back on it, Jack can honestly say that he had loved his boyfriends wholeheartedly even then. He can honestly say that, somehow, his love for Davey and Crutchie only grew.

It grew with every date they went on, and every kiss they all shared. It grew when Crutchie told Jack and Davey that he was asexual, looking so nervous to see how they'd react, and it grew the first time Davey had Crutchie and Jack over his house for dinner. That was the night Davey had said to his parents the words, "This is Jack Kelly and Crutchie Thomson, my boyfriends."

Jack's love for his boyfriends had no bounds by the time they all moved into an apartment the size of Jack's old bedroom in the group home he had lived in, and started going to classes at NYU. He loved them just a little bit more with each stressful, cramming-for-finals day, and with each do-nothing, lazy day. He loved them even more with every day in between.

It could be said that weeks, months, years passed - some days hectic, some days not - and yet Jack's love only grew bigger and bigger, until it was as big and deep as the Pacific Ocean, maybe even more so.

However, the day he  _realized_ he truly and deeply loved his boyfriends beyond words themselves, was the day after their friends, Spot Conlons and Tony "Racetrack" Higgins, got married. They were all in that state of tiredness where you really want to sleep but your brain won't allow you to just yet.

In the middle of Crutchie and Jack drunkenly talking about how Spot and Race would be as parents, Davey had blurted out, "What if we got wedding bands? All three of us?"

When all he had gotten were blinks of surprise and confusion back, Davey had added, "I mean, it's against the law to marry more than one person, which sucks because I would marry you both in a heartbeat and with no second thoughts, but we could still get the rings, just for ourselves."

Crutchie and Jack had instantly agreed, and the three had then proceeded to take months looking at and arguing over rings until they had found something they all agreed on. After that, they stopped referring to each other as boyfriends, and instead, each referred to the other two as his husbands.

Now, it's the complete and honest truth, as he sits in bed, reading, with Crutchie asleep on his left and Davey asleep on his right, for Jack Kelly to say that he loves his husbands, his boyfriends, and his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one! I had a lot of fun writing it. Happy Pride Month!
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
